


The Drunken Truth

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #29: “Believe it, _____, when I say...”, Hugo Weasley. Bonus: “Possessed”. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Drunken Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #29: “Believe it, _____, when I say...”, Hugo Weasley. Bonus: “Possessed”. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Drunken Truth

~

Harry wanted to swallow his words. _Did I just proposition Snape_? “I...I mean--” 

Snape hummed. “You’re clearly inebriated beyond reason, Potter, so yes, I’ll take you home with me, if only to ensure your continued safety.” He smirked. “After all, I can’t allow the Saviour of the Wizarding World to end up in a ditch, can I?”

Harry blinked. “Er...no?”

“Exactly.” Finishing his drink, Snape stood, extending his hand. “Come along.” 

Harry took the proffered hand, and immediately felt a spark. If Snape felt it, too, he didn’t let on, however. Leading him to the Floo, Snape grabbed powder and, wrapping an arm around Harry, called out his Floo coordinates before pulling Harry in with him. 

A moment later they stepped into a small living room. Snape emerged gracefully, managing to catch Harry before he hit the floor. 

“Thanks,” Harry muttered, embarrassed. 

Snape hummed. “I hadn’t judged you to be so drunk as to be unable to navigate the Floo, Potter.” 

“I’m not, really--”

“You’re either drunk or possessed.” Snape’s hand tightened on Harry’s arm as he steered him towards the sofa. 

“Why?” 

Snape snorted. “Believe it, Potter, when I say that I’m well aware of my lack of appeal. There’s no way you would have propositioned me while sober.” He manoeuvred Harry onto the sofa until he was prone.

Harry blinked up at him. “Who says you’re not appealing?” 

Snape crossed his arms. “You need Sobering Potion.” 

Harry glared at him. “I don’t need Sobering Potion! I’m serious.”

Snape shook his head. “If you’re still saying that in the morning then perhaps we’ll talk. Until then...get some sleep, Potter.” And, Summoning a blanket, Snape threw it over Harry before tucking the edges in. 

“You’re treating me like I’m...Hugo Weasley!” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “There’s a _Hugo_ Weasley?” 

“Ron and Hermione’s son.” Harry huffed. “They tuck him in every night.”

Snape knelt down so that his face was close to Harry’s. “Since you’re drunk and won’t recall this...I’m prepared to tuck you in every night,” he murmured.

Despite himself, Harry’s eyes were closing. “Or maybe I’ll tuck _you_ in.” 

As he drifted off, Snape’s voice washed over him. “We’ll see.” 

~


End file.
